Summer!
by RealTyreseRidge
Summary: WWE SLASH FICTION


Candice : I Cant Believe We Actually Rented This House For The Summer  
Brad: I Know This Is Just Beyond Beautiful  
Candice: And This Room Has 4 Bedrooms You Know What That Means?  
Brad: No What  
Candice: *Screams* ROOMATES!  
Brad: Who Exactly  
Candice: Well I Gotta Invite Melly  
Brad: Melina?  
Candice: Yeah Duh She My Best Friend She Has To Stay

12:35 pm

Melina: Candy Were Here  
Candice: Ahh Melly *Hugs Melina*  
Brad: Hello Melina  
Melina: Hello Bradley  
Brad: Not My Name  
Melina: Oh Well  
Brad: Wait Did You Say "Were Here"  
Melina: Yes Brad Clean Them Ears Out  
Brad: Who Else Is With You  
Candice: Brad. Melina's Couisn Cody Is Staying With Her So I Told Him He Could Stay Here To  
Brad: What!  
Candice: Relax Theres 4 Rooms Ok So Why Does It Matter  
Brad: I Wanted My Friend To Stay  
Melina:What Friend?  
Brad: Why?  
Candice: Well Im Sorry Ok?  
Brad: Fine Whatever  
Cody: Hey Im Cody

Soon As Brad & Cody's Eyes Met Brad wanted To Fuck Cody Right There And Then

Candice: Hey Cody Im Candice Michelle Beckman & This Is My Brother Brad Maddox  
Cody: Nice To Meet You *Shakes Candice's Hand* *Reaches Hand Out To Shake With Brad*  
Brad: *Looks Cody In His Eyes* Nice To Meet You Too *Smiles & Shakes Cody's Hand*

**4:32 am**

Cody: *Walks Into Kitchen & Sees Brad" Midnight Snack  
Brad: *Looks Up* What?  
Cody: *Points To Bowl Of Cookie Dough Ice Cream* Midnight Snack  
Brad: *Smiles* Yeah Couldnt Sleep  
Cody: *Takes Brad's Spoon And Scoops Up a chunk aof Ice cream & eats it" Me Either

**Watching Cody Use Brad's Spoon Made Brad Start To Bulge In his Red Pajamas**

Cody: She Turn You On  
Brad: Huh? What? Who?  
Cody: *Points To A Calendar With A Model On It* Her! I Couldnt Help But Notice You Starting To Get A Boner  
Brad: *Looks Down* Oh No She Doesnt  
Cody: Natural Happens? *Handing Brad Back His Spoon*  
Brad: You Can Say That *Taking The Spoon & Scoops Up Ice Cream*  
Cody: *Walks Over To The Fridge*  
Brad: *Stares At Cody's Ass While Walking Away*  
Cody: Brad? Hello?  
Brad: *Snaps Back To Reality* Im Sorry What?  
Cody: I Asked Did You Want More Ice Cream  
Brad: *Looks Down At Empty Carton Of Ice Cream* Yeah Thanks  
Cody: *Grabs A New Carton Of Cookie Dough Ice Cream & 2 Spoons*  
Brad: *Throws Out Empty Carton*  
Cody: What Was You Staring At? *Looks Into Brad's Eyes*  
Brad: *Avoids Eye Contact* Oh Nothing Just Thinking  
Cody: About What *Handing Brad A Spoon*  
Brad: You  
Cody: *Looks Confused* Me?  
Brad: *Gets Another Boner* Yeah  
Cody: Well What About Me?  
Brad: *Smiles* Your Ass  
Cody: You Were Thinking About My Ass?  
Brad: Yea Them Shorts You Got On Makes Your Ass Look Great  
Cody: *Smiles & Laughs* Thanks  
Brad: No Problem

**5:56 pm**

Brad: *Walks Into Living Room*  
Cody: Good Afternoon  
Brad: *Looks At Time* Woah I Never Slept That Long Before  
Cody: Me Either  
Brad: *Sits On Couch Next Cody* When Did You Wake Up  
Cody: When I Heard The Door Slam  
Brad: Who Was It  
Cody: Melina & Candice Met Some Guys This Morning And Now Their On A Date With Them  
Brad: *Looks At Cody* So Were Alone Huh?  
Cody: Just Till 10  
Brad: Perfect  
Cody: Why *Flipping Through Channels On TV*  
Brad: Just Wondering Will Im Going To Shower  
Cody: Alright Imma Be Here Probably *Taking A Bite Of Pizza*

**6:13 pm**

Brad: Cody Im Going In The Shower Now Need Anything?  
Cody: Um A Beer Would Be Nice  
Brad: *Grabs 2 Beers* Heres 2 So You Dont Have To Get Up  
Cody: Smart Smart Man *Turns To WWE Monday Night Raw*  
Brad: Wrestling huh?  
Cody: Yea I Love It  
Brad: I Watch It Sometimes  
Cody: Really Whos Your Favorite Wrestler  
Brad: I Gotta Say Jimmy Snuka  
Cody: WHAT! No Way Its Dusty Rhodes  
Brad: Yea Ok *Walks Out Room Heads Upstairs & Gets In Shower

**6:45 pm**

Cody: *Knocks On Door* Brad Brad Brad  
Brad: *Turns Water Off* Yeah  
Cody: I Really Have To Use The Bathroom Like Really Bad  
Brad: *Grabs Towel* Fine Im Getting Out  
Cody: Thanks

**As Brad Gets Out The Shower He Comes Up With An Idea To Fake A Towel Drop As He Walks Out The Bathroom To See Cody's Reaction. As Brad Opens The Bathroom Door and Goes To Talk His Towel Drops exposing a Massive Boner, Cody's Eyes Wide Open With Surprise But Cock Get Hard Seeing Brad Naked**

Brad: *Picks Up Towel & Covers Himself* Im SO Sorry Cody *Trying To Act Embrassed*  
Cody: *Rubs Cock* Dont Be Ive Been Trying To Picture You Naked But Now I Acually See How Big That Cock Really Is  
Brad: Really?  
Cody: *Undo Belt & Pulls His Pants Down*  
Brad: *Looks Surprised But Happy*  
Cody: Suck Me *Whips Cock Out*  
Brad: *Drops Down To His Knees And Shoves Cody's Monster Cock In His Mouth*

**Brad Sucks Cody Off For About A Hour When Cody Knocks Brad Down And Starts Sucking Him Off, Getting What He Finally Been Dreaming Of Brad Couldnt Hold Back from scratching Cody's Back Leaving Nail Marks Cody's Warm Wet Mouth Around his Giant Thick Massive Cock Brad Cums All Over Cody Face. Soon After Brad Flips Cody Over And Slides His 8inch Cock Right Into The Dark Eyed Beauty's Tight Round Asshole, Leaving Cody Moaning In Pain & In Pleasure**

**8:45 am**

Brad: Woah  
Cody: What?  
Brad: We Been Fucking Since 7'oclock  
Cody: So  
Brad: 7 Last Night  
Cody: DAMN Is Candice & Melina Back?  
Brad: *Checks Phone* They Stayed With They Dates They Be Back At 9  
Cody: *Wets Brad's Towel From The Night Before And Washes Off The Dried Cum On His Face*  
Brad: BEST FUCKING SUMMER EVER!


End file.
